Backtracking to Happiness - - - Prolouge
by ks1
Summary: It's been 5 years since they graduated and Sophie is planning a reunion. Will they show? Will they be the same? Will the "couples" still be together?


Backtracking to Happiness  
  
Thanks to May for uploading this fanfic for me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters. The towns,  
colleges,  
restraunts, etc. that I mention in this fanfic are totally figments of my 'off  
course'  
imagination. This is my first fanfic I've posted here. Please review.  
Some is in script form and some in story form.  
The first few chapters are a little lame, but I promise it gets better as you  
go along.  
  
Setup: Five years after the Cliffhangers have graduated from Horizon.  
****************************************************************  
  
  
  
*Peter's Office*  
  
Peter is sitting at his desk, leaning back in his chair. All the kids are  
going  
home for summer  
vacation. Peter had just seen the last kid off, and left Sophie alone because  
he  
could tell she was  
getting emotional.  
  
Peter thinks to himself, ' Boy I'm going to miss all those kids. I can't  
believe  
it is summer  
already. Like Frank used to say, summer time in the mountains, doesn't get  
much  
better than  
this.'  
  
*Peter said those last few words out loud, just as Sophie walked in the door.  
She had a devious  
smile on her face, and Peter knew she was up to something.*  
  
" What? What are you smiling about? Five minutes ago you were upset that 'your  
kids' were  
leaving, and now you're in her with that devilish smile of yours," Peter said  
sarcasticly.  
  
" What, I can't be happy?" Sophie pryed.  
  
"Spill it", Peter said with a grin.  
  
"Ok, ok. I've got a GREAT idea Peter! We can invite the Cliffhangers up for a  
reunion." Sophie  
said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"I should have known you had something up your sleeve. What makes you think  
they  
would want  
to come back? It's only been five years since they left, and I don't think  
they  
all parted on the  
best of terms.", Peter said.  
  
Sophie knew exactly what Peter was talking about. Scott and Shelby had a blow  
up  
before they  
left. Scott had wanted Shelby to go with him to college, and Shelby wasn't  
ready. She wanted to  
spend time with Jess, and do some things she had missed out on in her life.  
During the week  
before the Cliffhangers graduated Shelby had talked more to Sophie than she  
had  
since she had  
been there. Shelby loved Scott, Sophie knew that, they were just at ends  
over a  
few things.  
  
" They love each other,it could be good for them", Sophie.  
  
Sophie hadn't realized she had said this out loud. She looked up to see Peter  
staring at her, with a  
knowing look on his face.  
  
"Tell you what Soph, it's cool with me. We've never had a reunion here at  
Horizon before, not  
better group to start with than the ole' Cliffhangers I guess." Peter said  
smiling.  
  
"Oh, thank you, thank you Peter." Sophie said. Going over and giving Peter a  
quick kiss.  
  
"There's just one thing. How do you plan to get in touch with all of them?"  
Peter asked.  
  
"Well, Kat hasn't left yet, I'm sure she has kept in touch with Juliete, and  
you  
KNOW Auggie  
and Juliete have kept in touch. Daisy lives about fifty miles north of Agnes,  
so I'll buy a phone  
book. Daisy has probally kept in touch with Ezra and Shelby, so there is that  
connection. Scott  
went to a Junior College in Oregon so I'll search around, and David is working  
as a cousnler in  
Iowa." Sophie said enthusiaticly.  
  
"Impressive. I see you've done your homework." Peter said slyly.  
  
" Sure have boss."  
  
"Ok, Soph. Today is Friday. Tell them, if they can, to be here by Monday  
sometime in the  
afternoon. That will give us sometime to get ready, and to be alone. They can  
stay a week since it  
is summer break and they are through with their exams."  
  
" Ok Peter. I can't wait to be alone with you", Sophie said sarcasticly.  
  
" One rule Sophie. You CAN'T force them to come. You understand? This has to  
be  
a choice  
THEY make. You can't make it for them, or it won't be right. Understand?"  
Peter  
said firmly.  
  
" Yeah, but you don't think they will al WANT to come?"  
  
Sophie was afraid of what Peter might say.  
  
" You never know with those kids Sophie. They may have lost touch by now. You  
just never  
know"  
  
" Well, I'm not going to loose hope Peter. I've gotta get started. Bye"  
  
Sophie gave Peter a quick peck on the cheek and was out the door.  
  
" There's always room for hope," Peter thought to himself. "I just hope  
everything goes well.  
Scott and Shelby not speaking, David and Ezra left fighting over Daisy, Jules  
afraid her mother  
might not let her see Auggie anymore. You never know what you're gonna get."  
  
Peter leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the desk. He didn't  
want Sophie to know, but he had been thinking about a reunion, too. It was  
unbelievable how much he missed that group of kids. Now he was finally going  
to  
get to see them.  
  
"Wonder if they've changed?" Peter thought to himself.  
  
This is just the prologue, so I promise the next chapters will be longer.  
  
  
Next: Sophie contacts the Cliffhangers.  
  
  
  
Please Review. I'm open to suggestions.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
